Mean (Fanfic)/three
Knocked down "You have knocked me off my feet again" I walk back shamefully from Petalstar's den. I can't any prey for the rest of the day. I heard whispers and jeers of "Mira, that kittypet got in trouble lol". It also doesn't help that they can also see my tears... "Watch where you're going!", I heard a cross meow. I look up an see Softpaw. "Kittypet too clumsy? Why are you even in our Clan?", the ironic-named tom jeers. I burst into tears, and run into the apprentice den and fling myself onto my nest. Why am I even here? ---- Now girls, I do hope you will behave to your housefolk.", a beautiful cream-white she cat meowed. "But Mommy, we do! Except for ''her", Mitzi shoots a glare at me, and I cower.'' "You frightened the little twoleg kit! And never apologized", my mother, the beautiful she cat snapped. "Humph. All right", Becky pouted. Mitzi joins in on the pouting. "Sorry girls", mother sighs. "How about you get more fish today? How does that sound?", even my mother has a good heart so of course she would be nice to those misbehaving twins I call sisters. As they walk by, Mitzi sticks her paw out, and I trip. I start wailing and Becky snickers. Mother picks me up and sets me back in our catbed. "Go on, Mitzi, Becky", she meows. They laugh good again, and leave to the kitchen to claim fish from our housefolk. And this is just the moment I always want. Mother gets in the catbed, and lies down, curling her tail protectively around me. Protective enough so Mitzi and Becky cannot harm me. But I always have an ominous feeling that they can reach me, even with Mother's protection. Mother's name is Bianca, did I mention that? Our father is no where to be seen, but he is called Timothy. Mother soothes me, and starts telling me about the Clan Cats. There is a Clan called RiverClan that is the only one that prefers fish. The other clans eat cute bunnies, and warty toads. Gross. I always say if I had a Clan called MiraClan where miracles would always happen and no bullies like Mitzi and Becky would be allowed. And Mother would always say I, myself am a miracle. Then Mitzi and Becky come back, and the bright heaven sky turns pitch black with battle cries. Mother excused herself, and padded off and I never saw where she went. No!, I thought. Why did she leave me? What would my sisters do to me? They greedily ate up the fish, and gossiped about the toms and how one broke up with our neighbor cat, Maia, and all junk stuff that wasn't their business. As if they heard the thought, they looked up at me, then each other. "I finished my fish.", Becky mrowed. ''"Same. Soooo good", Mitzi meowed. She then flung the spine fish bones in the air. It sailed over to the twoleg kit's big "toy box", as it was called. As I turned to look at the "toy box", I felt something sharp hit my fur, and I turned around, about to cry. Becky hooted, and Mitzi started throwing more. They hurt so much. Then Mother came and sent us off to sleep, and started cleaning the sharp needles out of my fur. The following moon, Mother's behavior got more strange. She started avoiding me, and I had no time to ask what was happening, as the housefolk were always around Mother, and new ones with loose white pelts came to see her too. Even Mitzi & Becky were frightened. Something was ''definitely wrong. Then, her fur smelled rotten and the housefolk were devastated Why? Maia told us a few days later. She was dead. Mother was dead.'' I didn't even have a chance to mourn, Mitzi and Becky took their place in charge, and their first act was to kick me out. I remembered the Clan stories, and found RiverClan Only now I realize...RiverClan is not as great as I thought they'd be.